Legend of Spyro: A Couple Inseperable
by LeviathanTamer
Summary: Long story short, Spyro and Cynder have just saved the world but Spyro is out cold from the energy he released. due to certain circumstances they are no longer in their world. Cynder's reaction to being teleported causes Spyro to activate a defense mechanism... the yellow crystal. more details inside and first couple chapters are being rewritten. please review it motivates me.
1. A Rift in the Relationship

**DISCLAIMER: I in no way shape or form own Spyro (which belongs to Insomniac Games) or Starcraft (which belongs to Blizzard). **Now then ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 1

A Rift in the Relationship

At the core of the world a dragon was floating with his body relaxed but strong and with his wing spread out. The glow emanating from the dragon was so ethereal that someone might've thought he was a god. This is Spyro at the end of his time on this planet. He was a dragon with royal purple scales, a golden yellow underbelly, red wings, and yellow horns, and a nice set of spikes running down his back.

Currently Spyro was using an ability that to this day still mystifies him in order to repair a world that was shattering around him. Spyro could feel the core assisting him in trying to fix the world that was shattering around itself. Then when the moment felt right Spyro released a surge of power mixed with the core's power that pulled the shattered world back towards the center while the magic from Spyro orientated them to their correct position.

As the moment ended and the world was placed back together Spyro softly landed on the purple crystal as though the core itself treasured him like a child being laid into a crib.

As soon as Spyro touched the ground a black dragoness came forward and nuzzled and nudged him as if trying to make sure he was still alive. she was a dragon with midnight black scales, with a crimson underbelly, wings similarly colored, her tail had a silvery scythe like tip, her horns were like ivory silver, and as if to show that she was once a puppet to a horrid being, a nigh unbreakable silvery choker. This was Cynder a dragon who had a dark past that she wished would just leave her alone, and now because of it she might have just lost the love of her life.

The dragon stayed still no matter how hard she nudged him. "No, come on wake up, I can't lose you. I don't know what I'd do if you were gone". Almost as if he had heard her the dragon let loose a pained groan as he started breathing again.

It was at this moment that Cynder noticed six lights emanating from the crystal around her. Fearing for the worst she stood protectively over Spyro as she knew what would happen next. It happened exactly as she predicted, six ethereal dragons had emerged from the crystal core.

Wait six dragons? Weren't there only five that dragged Malefor into the core? The sixth dragon that came out took her moment of confusion to say something. "Do not worry young one we mean no harm to you or your love." Cynder blushed at the dragon's choice of words.

Though now that she thought about the sixth dragon that came out. She noticed that he was sleeker but definitely carrying that male tone. He also seemed to walk on the air which wouldn't be surprising seeing as they're spirits but he was walking on two legs.

"I see you're confused by my anatomy Cynder." She was pretty sure that she didn't say a single thing since they came out so how did he- She never got to finish the sentence. "I can read minds; I can see the past, the present, and the future. I think figuring out the dragoness's name that is repeated through history is easy".

"Anyway back on topic, I guess you could say I'm a half-dragon half-human hybrid."

Cynder was confused by this as she had never heard of a human.

"I'm also not of this world at all; in fact I'm being 'leashed' here by the dragon right next to me". Sure enough Cynder looked to the side and saw that the dragon right next to him was holding a sort of leash around his neck. Which in all honesty made her feel angry, seeing as of how she's had that treatment before.

"Don't worry young one, actually I'm tired of speaking like an old dragon.

Don't worry Cynder I've only got this thing around my neck to limit my power and it's also pretty useful to keep me from killing that bastard over there". He said whilst pointing at the second dragon that came out.

"Yeah that's right I'm talking about you bub, you still owe me 13 Blue Crystals". He was saying this as he was trying to fly but thanks to the fifth dragon he was staying anchored above Cynder.

"Ugh consider yourself lucky that I'm here for a completely different reason".

This made Cynder confused, why was this odd bipedal dragon here?

"Thank you for the compliment. Anyway I'm here because both of you are needed elsewhere".

This was getting very confusing where were they needed? "You're needed in a place called the Koprulu Sector. However right now I can only pick you up and drop you off. Yet before I do that I must ask you question"

Cynder decided to finally talk "What's the question?" the dragon looked serious now. "Are you willing to fight against Heaven, Earth, and Hell for that dragon you're standing over?"

Cynder took next to no time to reply "I would be willing to do whatever it takes to stay with him." She boldly replied.

"Good because unfortunately if we are to bring you to this place there is a high chance that you may be separated for a good amount of time."

This surprised Cynder but she still stood vigilant about the fact that she would defy the fates themselves just to be with Spyro.

"Alright then if everything works out well you'll be able to return with Spyro."

"Now then let's hope that you receive a good welcoming because I can't guarantee a safe planet."

Cynder watched as the half-dragon charged a ball of light in his claws before absorbing it into one claw as of which he proceeded to land on core right in front of Cynder.

"It won't hurt but for beginner space-time travelers it'll make you feel nauseous. Also please try NOT to puke while you're traveling I don't think the universe will appreciate you making a planet purely out of puke."

The fifth dragon took this as an invitation to the conversation by saying "No I would most definitely not like a planet made out of puke."

This surprised Cynder long enough for the sixth dragon to bend down and draw a line underneath her and Spyro. (he's ethereal so he could just pass through them.)

The line had opened up to reveal a rift seemingly filled with stars. Cynder didn't have a lot of time to appreciate its beauty as she fell through it the moment it opened whilst letting out a shrill scream of surprise.

Spyro had unconsciously heard her scream and activated the ability that had encased them in yellow crystals.

Though, while it had affected both of them they were encased in separate crystals. The crystals were slowly being drawn together, however before they could join the crystals came out of the rift and were thrown away from each other by the sudden change in gravity.

* * *

Gabriel Tosh was looking for a world with minerals containing Jorium, a crucial part in making more Spectres like him. The planet he was on had potential and that planet was Redstone III.

He was running through the Lowlands as he had only thirty seconds before the lava made an upsurge thus killing him in a molten pit.

Unfortunately the nearest Highland was partially infested with Zerg. However it was that or get charred by lava.

He was sprinting as fast as he could only ten seconds left. He saw the ramp at least five feet in front of him, 3…2…1… the lava started rising the moment Tosh got to the top.

Seeing as he was safe… for now he looked around and saw that there were very few signs of Zerg being here. But that didn't mean they weren't around. He didn't see any zerg that could detect him. He thanked the foolish scientists that made him his Nyx-class suit allowing him to stay cloaked indefinitely.

As he made his way around the few zerg that were on guard at the edge of the creep, he noticed that the zerg were mining some minerals that were off the creep.

This was highly unusual for zerg seeing as of how they normally only mine things they could easily defend. He decided to take a closer look and noticed that inside of two mineral veins there were creatures that resembled what looked like dragons if he had his Old World mythology correct.

The zerg drones had just left and they were slowly mining the creatures out, most likely to assimilate them. As biased he was as to of the fate of the creatures he couldn't let the zerg get something that powerful (if he remembered correctly) into their arsenal.

Taking the chance he started firing his gun at the base of the crystals. Starting with the one the zerg had already been mining.

He kept firing until he heard scuttling in the distance and looked back to see that the drones had returned and he was only half way done.

He stayed near the one that the zerg weren't mining to find that the back half of this one was almost completely dislodged but from the front it looked like it wouldn't budge.

He was broken out of thought when the zerg clanging had stopped and the crystal they were mining fell on top of one of the two drones as well smashing the crystal open.

Oddly enough it let out a psionic wave that stunned the second drone and gave Tosh a headache.

Taking his chance tosh pushed over his crystal on top of the last drone and used the butt of his gun to break open the crystal. He succeeded in not only breaking out the dragon but also unleashing a second psionic wave that increased his headache. He now knew that at the very least these dragons were telepaths based on the strength of their waves.

Not being an idiot by relishing in his victory he immediately picked up the two dragons and ran.

The hydralisks on guard had noticed the floating bodies in mid air and figured something was carrying them. The hive mind told them to chase and retrieve the creatures, but to also kill whatever was carrying them.

Tosh had luck on his side once again because the lava had surged twice while he was on the platform and was now receding.

The moment the lava went down Tosh started sprinting but the dragons while they didn't weigh much were still hindering him given the fact that in length they were as tall as him if they stood up.

He changed his carrying position by flipping them over his shoulders and increasing his speed. He had been running for at least twenty five seconds before he noticed the fain slithering behind him.

Knowing that normally the zerg couldn't see him without something that could detect life he figured the dragons were giving him away.

He started out with five minutes till the next eruption and his automatic counter told him he had one minute left. The hissing was still behind him but wasn't getting closer, and judging by the fact that he hadn't been shot at yet he guessed they were too far away or weren't willing to risk their prize.

With thirty seconds left Tosh was still on course to his base but decided to take detour just to make sure the zerg wouldn't find it. After all why attract unwanted attention.

He knew of a small Highland island that would serve as a pit stop. He planned to rest there until the lava died down and if the zerg made it there too he would deal with them.

Once again Tosh was on the countdown to death. With the ramp right in front of him and the zerg at least one hundred feet away he made a dead sprint. 5… he was at the base of the ramp, 4… not high enough, 3… just barely into the safe zone, 2… the zerg were at the base of the ramp, 1… Tosh threw the dragons completely onto the island whilst turning and drawing his weapon, 0… the eruption was violent and flooded the Lowlands almost instantly. The zerg were too low and were consumed by the lava, while tosh was at the edge of the lava with his weapon out.

Knowing he was safe he deactivated his cloak for now. Tosh wasn't really one to delve into one's mind, though he would go just deep enough to read emotions.

This however was a special exception. At the end of that thought he walked over to the unconscious dragons and set his hand on the forehead of the purple one.

He could sense an intelligence that would set him to be almost an adult but definitely a teenager still most likely meaning he was forced to grow up. The mindset was definitely male, a good sized IQ about equal to the average terran, and love? For who though? Tosh pried a bit deeper and found the love was for a female dragoness that turned out to be the unconscious dragon right next to him. He was about to leave when he sensed psionic abilities that seemed… attracted to a type of psionic energy he recognized to be protoss. Now it was time to see whether or not she returns the expression.

Tosh released himself from the dragon's mind to find that the lava was still up. Seeing as he had nothing else to do he checked the black dragoness that the purple one loved.

The two dragons were about the same age, the mind was naïve enough to be the same as the male's mind, the mind set was unmistakably female, IQ almost matching the male's IQ but he could tell she was a bit cleverer than the male. He found what he came for a sense of love, he found her to be attracted to the purple dragon. He was about to release when he found the psionics just like the male but this one seemed to react towards what he recognized (due to him killing a Queen with a mind blast) as zerg psionics. Through this he found there to be a dark past but before he could look deeper in his temperature alarm went off snapping him out of his connection.

The lava was going down and Tosh flipped them both over his shoulders again and set off but this time for his base.

He made it across with two and a half minutes left. He arrived in his base and set off immediately for the Engineering Bay to drop off some schematics. Just to help with the impending work he brought along a biologist from the Command Center.

As he walked by he noticed his men giving him stares at first but proceeded to ignore them. The biologist was looking nervous and given the fact that he looked frail (not to mention bald) didn't help.

He walked into the Engineering Bay laid the dragons down on the table and spoke with a deep Jamaican accent further thickened by his excitement to the engineer.

"Build some armor for these two based on these schematics." He said as he placed down a flash drive with plans for a Predator that was in prototype. He stole these from Moebius Center but that didn't really matter now.

"Make sure it resembles them and can fly so they stay nice and comfy, also I detected some psionics in them that expressed themselves almost in the form of nature's wrath so make sure they can at least use them in some way."

He said this as he put down some notes that he was working on while walking to the Engineering Bay. The notes just described what the dragons could use and how it most likely is used.

As a last note before he walked out the door he told the two scientists. "When you're done with them make sure to keep them asleep for about a month and put them in the containment cells.

On that note he walks out the door. He figured this base was going to be overrun soon so he would have to put the containment cells somewhere secure. Because in about a month he was going to hire someone to mine for him and he was pretty sure they'd need those two.

The name of the group he was going to hire was Raynor's Raiders

* * *

**Alright everyone end of the chapter. sorry this Author's Note has been changed. I'm going to try and get in a poll instead on my account since some people aren't reviewing and that's fine by me but in order for this story to continue I need at least 3 votes and 1 of them is already in. This one was close because while you're just reading this I had to re-read the story only to see it wasn't updated yet and I realized... I forgot to put in the dragon's measurements like I did last time. This story is going off the presumption that if they were to stand on all 4's they would be at about 3-4 feet tall. if they were to stand on their hind legs. they'd be about 6-7 feet tall.**


	2. Here's the Suit but Where's the Tie

**Disclaimer: the following belong to Insomniac games and Blizzard the only thing I can claim for myself is the Sixth dragon in the 1****st**** chapter that shouldn't have had the 4****th**** wall leak in there but fanfiction wouldn't update it when I fixed it. Anyway ENJOY.**

Chapter 2

Here's the Suit but where's the Tie?

The engineer was having a tough time figuring out a good way to exploit the psionics of the purple creature without causing problems with the suit.

If he allowed the electricity to have an effective discharge it would hurt the creature.

If he made it safe for the creature then the most the electricity could do is power a light bulb.

The fire was simple enough just make a standard flame thrower and he figured that if the dragon shot fire he'd be more or less immune to it, though Tosh didn't want any chances taken so he made it unable to backfire no pun intended.

The ice was quite puzzling since he had no idea how it would work so he just made a wind tunnel hoping it would be good enough, and judging by the amount of power it had he made it unable to freeze and durable enough so non piercing shots would just bounce of the walls.

Earth was just so odd that he almost couldn't make a psionic manipulator for it. Thankfully the egghead Tosh left him with figured out that the creature releases vibrations that caused the earth to surround the center of the blast. So what he did was he took his knowledge of Spectre psionic manipulation and made it so he could charge bombs that would release the rock in an explosion of shrapnel fury.

The black creature's psionic capabilities were a lot easier than the purple one's suit.

All he had to do was make a wind enhancing tunnel which was child's play, put a filter in there, and include auto-rock sharpening shrapnel dispenser that could make 'ammo' for it and he was done with one.

The poison was simpler still all he had to do was make sure the poison wouldn't flow backwards and add a modified flame thrower that could now shoot liquid in a massive spray.

The 'fear' was actually depressing since he had to sacrifice his Vulture Bike's sub-woofer to make the sound audible above battle.

The 'shadow fire' was confusing and he had no idea what that was so he just made a standard flame thrower and made it so the fire couldn't fire back into the creature.

However it was almost the end of the deadline Tosh had given them and all he had were the manipulators and the Predator cats that Tosh 'ordered' for them.

The egghead figured that the giant metallic panther-robot thing would actually be optima-something for the creatures since they were naturally bipeds.

Time to get started, and he only had a week and four days till the deadline.

By the end of the week he got the new and improved suit that allowed all of the creature's psionics to be used without harm to efficiency or saftey. The outside was about twice as big (the wings were folded) and about twice as tough since the suit was now going to have living beings inside of it.

The outside was made of vehicle plating and the standard paintjob, that was currently clear but if someone fed them a certain frequency it'd change color.

The suits both had wings that were aided by some Protoss 'flight' crystals that Tosh had apparently acquired through 'completely legitimate' trading with some faction of the protoss called the Tal something.

The 'cockpit' if you could call it that was buried underneath a solid foot of reinforced vehicle plating with a wireless camera that Tosh claimed was next to unbreakable.

The camera would connect to the screen on a short range frequency that could only be jammed if someone stuck a jammer right onto the back of the screen.

Since the psionics came from their bodies he had to attach special bits and bobs into their cockpits that would allow them to do whatever it is they do.

Special add-ons since they apparently couldn't leave the suit were; inflatable mattresses that would automatically open when they got onto all fours crouched and they pressed a button. Air conditioning (with filter) since they probably wouldn't get much fresh air. A radio with a monitor that was connected to the two suits which Tosh insisted on. As the last 'luxury' he included four motion sensors so the suit could read his movements.

The battle armaments included; for the purple creature; Shoulder Mounted Gatling Guns, Specially Modified Dual Grenade Launchers, Laser Cut Claws, since it looked like he was a battler he also outfitted him with blast resistant plating, and finally his wings were specially reinforced with 'legally' obtained protoss shielding so he could use those as a moveable defense. You guessed it the shielding was courtesy of Gabriel Tosh.

For the black creature; Tosh had a special interest in her, apparently, because Tosh himself brought some Spectre gear to be used for her suit: a Nyx-Class cloaking system, a right shouldered Sniper Rifle that was more fit to be called a ship cannon than a personal weapon, Laser Cut Claws, Taser Tail with a launching and retracting mechanism to help her deal with zergs that came too close.

Now the additional stuff that was still vital to both of the suits but weren't used in combat were: The Wings, High Tension Capable Leg Springs, Combat Harnesses to keep them from touching the ground in their cockpit, Interchangeable Camera Modes, and finally The special plating in the black creatures made it so no one could access her mind because of the metals used. Why it worked the engineer didn't have a damn clue but it worked.

Now the engineer could actually LEAVE THIS GOD FORSAKEN BUILDING! He'd been trapped in here for little less than a month to work on this. He swore the next job he was going to take would be something actually civilian-like.

* * *

The biologist however had a tougher time because he was the one that fed the information to the engineer after translating it from Tosh's data pad.

The data pad was so vague that he essentially only knew the names of the special psionics could use. Not to mention about once every day he would have to sedate the poor things.

The biologist figured they could speak Terran based on the fact that every now and then even when unconscious they would call out for each other.

The purple one was Spyro and the black one was Cynder.

This actually made the biologist feel quite bad because they were keeping two beings that quite obviously loved each other apart even though they're right next to each other.

The engineer didn't feel shit since he was too busy working on loud stuff with louder music.

However even without taking samples the biologist could forward psionic science by at least thirty years.

These creatures were possibly even more psionically capable than the Protoss and from what he could tell these creatures were just hatchlings.

Although the one time he was allowed to take a genetic sample via mouth swabbing he found that the Spyro and the Cynder's DNA were actually very distant with only a couple of things in common.

The Cynder seemed to have been tested on because its DNA was actually a smidge away from unstable, however it would take more DNA modification to actually unstabilize it.

The Spyro appeared to be a 'mutation' from what he could tell all these creatures could use one 'element' and he was the exception.

Something that he noticed though was that when in Spyro's presence Protoss technology seemed to be magnetically drawn to him.

Something a bit more disturbing was a zerg bio-sample actually tried to crawl towards Cynder. If Cynder wasn't present the bio-sample would normally try to crawl away.

Now with only a week and a half away from the deadline, the biologist managed to get Tosh to capture an overlord so he could see why the zerg sample was attracted to her.

Needless to say the moment the Overlord saw Cynder he just went ape shit crazy trying to get to Cynder.

The now restrained Overlord when forced to be translated by routing through Tosh, mostly said incomprehensible things.

But the things that were comprehinsible were things like: "it's the dark one!" and "Release the princess!"

The creepiest one was when both creatures were present. "Light and Dark right next to each other, had I not been restrained I might've brought them to my hive together, though the Light would resist our ways we would've kept the Light around for the princess."

Needless to say the Overlord rather 'suddenly and mysteriously' died from a psionic mind blast.

Nevertheless Tosh insisted on both of them being alive.

During the last three days before the deadline, the biologist had finished his actual work but had to keep them sedated which meant he had to stay.

The engineer actually flipped out yesterday because Tosh needed him to take all the parts to the Construction Bay. Needless to say it was funny as all hell to see the engineer mutter to himself.

Although from Tosh's reports the suits needed to be in their respective places by tomorrow because the zerg were going to overrun the place. From Tosh's sightings it's going to be ground attacking zerg only but it was still a large army.

This lead the biologist to believe that Tosh was going to have the building suspended in mid-air via the thrusters that are placed regularly on almost every Terran Military Building.

The creatures were going to be left behind in that building to be picked up by from what he heard, Raynor's Raiders. All the biologist could hope for was that they were treated properly.

* * *

Spyro was having a hard unknown amount of time. The reason why was he was having nightmares.

Normal nightmares like Malefor returning were easily dispelled without much thought.

However these nightmares were about Cynder getting killed or slowly dying with nothing he could do about it, and every time he tried to wake up from the dream he would make things vanish into mist and he could vaguely make out voices and noise but then something would bring him back into the nightmare.

Cynder was having a similar event happening except whenever she had a nightmare; it was always her turning back into The Terror of the Skies and then attacking Spyro who wouldn't fight back, and every time she tried to revert back to herself her vision would go all misty and then she would be almost restrained to the back of her mind.

* * *

Spyro was the first to wake up, his eyesight was horrible and all he could hear was the muffled sound of some kind of roaring. Though whatever could roar for that long he didn't want to meet.

He tried to get up but his legs had failed him and his underbelly yet again met the cold floor.

This time he decided to focus on getting his eyes working. He let all of his muscles relax and focused on trying to keep his eyes from fluttering.

His eyes stayed closed, then opened and bright light assaulted his eyes. He almost immediately shut them but he forced them open.

From what he could tell from the blurriness that he called 'vision' was a bright yellowish room with silvery streaks running up and down the sides. The yellow and the silvery stuff were worn but still had a sort of metallic sheen to it.

He closed and rubbed his eyes with one paw then opened his eyes again. This time he could make out the room clearly. He looked around and saw that the walls were actually made out of metal! This surprised him since the Moles and Dragons only used stone for their buildings.

Heck the only time he'd seen metal to be used for a building was when he was at a… a… an ape fortress.

He was immediately on guard but that brave position was quickly broken when his atrophied muscles collapsed on him again. This time he was expecting a hard impact due to his experience with hitting metal.

However this time he landed on something a bit softer. This softer thing was black and was snoring. This was his thought process the moment his mind processed the information; OH ANCESTORS I ACCIDENTALLY FELL ON CYNDER!

He backed up with his newly found strength *cough* embarrassment *cough*.

Once he felt he was at a more comfortable distance he realized he was back on all fours again. He then proceeded to wobble then fall on his face, with no Cynder to catch his fall.

He managed to get back up without his legs wobbling and for the first time noticed how sore he was. He also noticed that Cynder's snoring had stopped and the expression on her face made her look like she was in pain.

He immediately started walking (stumbling) to get there even though every muscle he moved caused burning pain. His legs were giving out regularly but that wouldn't stop him from moving five feet to get to the dragon he loved.

Spyro reached Cynder about thirty seconds later and she still looked like she was in pain.

Spyro nuzzled her trying to get her to wake up, after that didn't work he tried calling out to her but due to his desperation Cynder just thought that her mind had tried to make it more realistic causing her more pain.

Spyro not being able to think of anything else that wouldn't cause pain went to the extremes; he got close to her face and kissed her. Just on the lips but it was still too much for him as the moment her pain vanished she started to wake up and he very quickly disengaged and backed up.

Cynder was surprised that her 'dream' Spyro had done something like that. She felt her darker side seeping back underneath her mind.

That's when she woke up and found she couldn't see much but what she could see was Spyro acting very skittish, which could only mean… Spyro kissed her.

That wasn't her dream that was the actual Spyro… kissing her.

Needless to say the two just stared at each other for a good minute before Cynder broke the silence.

"Did you just ki-"she was about to ask but Spyro interrupted "yes."

The two of them were blushing and just staying there. It was so awkward that if any crickets were on this planet there would've been an entire orchestra of them.

"Good ta see you've woken up." a voice came out of nowhere scaring the two of them out of their trance.

"Sorry ta intarrupt your little scene there but right now there are about a small army's worth of monsters beneath this building just waiting to rip your flesh apart." The accented voice said. If there were any Old Earth humans around they would've said his accent was Jamaican.

Spyro recovered his wits first and said

"Yeah well why should we believe you?"

"Because the building you're in right now is flying right above them, the muffled sound you're hearing that's the engines keeping the Zerg from killing you."

This made the two of them pause for a moment. They were flying in the air and that roaring wasn't an animal it was a machine?

"Prove it and we just might listen to you."

"Fine by me, here take a look out this here window ta see for yourself."

Spyro watched as one of the metal doors opened and sure enough the sight that he saw was horrible.

There were monsters everywhere. Each and every one of them armed to the teeth, with teeth. Not to mention spines too.

He stumbled back wondering whether or not he was still dreaming.

"If this building stops flying then you dragons will probably be eaten by the Zerg outside."

Cynder having spent this time trying to get up was finally standing without shaking. She decided that she would actually enter this conversation.

"Alright then if this thing can fly than why not fly us out of here?" she stated this as it was obvious. She was surprised when the voice called back as soon as she finished the question

"Because this building can only stay up for five days straight, you have been in here for four days, and it loses the ability to change its location after three days."

Spyro was pondering while the dragoness and the voice argued. That's when he remembered something that startled him when he woke up.

"The last time I saw a building made of metal, the building was made by the apes, the problem being that apes hate dragons. So are you an ape, if so then how do we not know you're just leading us to our deaths."

Cynder was shocked; she'd seen his brave and leadership side but not his intelligent side, she thought that his time with Sparx had melted that part of his brain.

"I guess you could say we evolved from apes but we're called Terrans, and as far as hating dragons goes, you only existed in fairy tales on a long gone planet. So in short no one even remembers you, and if they did they wouldn't think youd've existed at all."

"Then what about what you have planned for us."

"Well to know about that you'd have to know how I found you and that part is simple. I was on a patrol when I found you two being mined out from some yellow crystals. The things that were mining you out are the same ones that want your blood now."

This made both of the dragons think. They were saved by someone that didn't know them at all, someone that evolved from their old enemies, and now he's keeping them alive.

Cynder was the first to speak up this time.

"All right then why didn't you bring us with you if you put us in here?"

"Simple the monsters out there were coming and I had to focus on saving my men first. I would've moved you but that building is the only one with your equipment in it. When the monsters came they had something block out our signal to that building and it took us till now to get back in."

This piqued Spyro's interest.

"Equipment, last I checked we lost our armor in a previous fight so how did you find it if we're in a different place?"

"I didn't find any of your armor and also you're on a different world now brotha. The equipment I'm talking about will put itself on you when you stand in those two boxes on the floor, however the process will drain the buildings battery and you'll have to fly your way out to live."

Spyro and Cynder looked on the floor and sure enough there were two yellow boxes marked on the floor one of them purple and yellow, the other one black and red.

"Just make sure you get your snugglin' time in while ya can 'cause I can't guarantee you'll be getting any more time for a while."

This made the two of them confused, what did he mean by that?

Cynder took this moment of confusion to sneak a quick peck on Spyro's cheek before telling him.

"Hey no use standing around waiting for this place to fall to the ground."

After she said this she went over to stand in the middle of her box facing the way the arrows pointed.

Spyro was stunned by what just happened before snapping out of it and walking over to his square and standing the same way Cynder was.

What happened next surprised them, as the area they were standing were lifted up and a moving metal bar held up a panel that had what looked like a harness that went from their wings to their feet and even to their tail.

It looked easy to get in and out of but they hesitated until a distorted female voice told them to 'please get in'.

The moment they did was what took the cake for surprising as more metal bars started bringing out more panels and plates that encased them. Though they couldn't see what was going on what was happening was the armor was building itself around their 'cockpit'.

Spyro was in complete darkness until a small thing lit up above him to reveal a room that was little bigger than he was but there would be ample room to circle in.

The light started dimming as some small black panels turned on showing three things.

The panel to the left showed Cynder being in a similar room, the panel to the right showed his armor which looked like a dragon that was bigger than Terrador, the screen in the middle showed several things but mainly it showed him the world outside.

In a small 'window' on the left side of the middle screen Spyro finally got to see The Voice's face. The Terran had a dark skin tone with milky white eyes that would've classified him as blind were it not for something shining in the center.

His hair was black and on the top and backside of his head and was braided into thick bunches of hair and he could guess by the way they were positioned, they were tied into a bundle on his back.

He also had some hair surrounding his lips and then being tied up once it hung from his face. He also practically had a permanent scowl.

Another terran would've called the hairstyle he had as having Dreadlocks.

The Terran remained calm in facial expression and voice.

"Alright the screen you're looking at shows you the world around you, the circle in the lower left corner is your radar, the red bar on the bottom right is your armor so if you lose all that you'll either crack open unharmed or blow up, the blue bar are your shields which is armor but it can regenerate the armor can't."

"Spyro your wings and body are shielded, while Cynder only has one shield she can turn invisible."

"You can figure out how to use these in your leisure time because the building is slowly going down. The armor responds to you moving so just fly like you normally would and get out of there before the zerg can get to you."

Cynder found this troubling as neither of them knew where to go.

"Well where do we go, if we're so important than you must have some kind of rescue for us right?"

The Terran responded just as calmly as before.

"I managed to face you in the direction you need to go, just keep flying that way and don't land; the zerg can't follow ya because the lava is still on the Lowlands. When you find another place with buildings like mine except blue, land there the people there are called Raynor's Raiders and I have good faith they'll take care of ya. Now hurry the lava doesn't stay on the Lowlands forever."

With this the dragons turned around to see the land getting closer and could hear the roars and clicking getting louder. So by taking no chances they started running and felt the harness putting enough resistance in the legs to make it seem like they were running and stopping them when the armor's legs would hit the ground.

As they neared the metal wall that opened earlier Spyro jumped and was surprised to find that when he flapped his wings the armor's wings would flap and actually keep him up in the air.

He kept flapping his wings and gaining speed. When he actually reached the door he put all his effort into his wings and rocketed out the opening. He took a chance to look at his radar and saw another green dot following him. He guessed it was Cynder and his suspicions were proved true as he saw another metallic dragon come up beside him.

The zerg tried their very best to hit them. The zerglings were jumping up and down, and the roaches tried to fire at them but the acid never had enough speed and would melt a fellow zerg.

The dragons did get to behold the zerg's willingness to follow orders no matter what as most of the zerg tried to run after them only to run about five feet into the lava before they couldn't even move and caught fire.

The dragons saw this as they were flying over the entrance and from what they could see the place was an elevated piece of land that had blue buildings on it and was only about an hour's flight away.

Deciding to try and pass the time they saw that The Terran was still on the middle monitor.

"So… Terran right?" Spyro tried to use to make conversation.

"No no brotha that's the name of the species mah name's Gabriel Tosh though you can just call me Tosh like everyone else."

Cynder saw this as a chance to get some information from Tosh.

"So what were those things back there?"

"Those were the Zerg, they're a bad bunch. All they do is Capture, Assimilate, and Kill."

"What do you mean by that?"

"They find the strongest version of a species and from what I hear they let them boil in a green vat of some kind of acid. The acid burns away their body but leaves behind something called DNA; this DNA is essentially the blueprints of the body. After they have the DNA they want they merge it with other pieces of DNA and add their own little twist. The end result is a Zerg."

This shocked both of the dragons as they thought of what would've happened if Tosh hadn't saved them. The reason why they were concerned was due to their… history they could possibly be the most powerful dragons.

"Since we're talking common knowledge ya might need ta know I'll tell ya about da Protoss as well." while he was saying this he got excited which tended to thicken his accent.

"Da Protoss are an advanced race that use light as tools and their minds as weapons."

This confused the dragons as they'd never heard of anyone who could use their mind as an actual weapon other than tactics. The light part just passed them by as they've actually used light as a tool as well.

"Da Protoss are able to use someting we Terrans call 'Psionics'. These Psionics are things like being able to levitate something with your mind but they go beyond dat. They can use their mind to bend light into a blade, read other minds, and the most powerful can summon someting called a Psionic Storm."

This both clarified and confused the dragons even more because the idea of using light as a blade was confusing, sure they'd used lightning and using the Convexity Beams as weapons but they didn't have that much control over it. They could only essentially open their mouths and tell it to come out they didn't tell it who to or who not to hit.

"Not ta mention I've also heard that all der minds are connected by someting called da Khala."

This snapped Spyro out of his confusion as the word seemed to dance around on his brain.

"The Khala?"

"Yes the Khala. It allows da Protoss to talk to each other easily, figure out your strength and weaknesses, even see your entire life, and it's all neatly organized from what I've heard."

"So how are these guys linked to the Zerg or you Terrans?"

"Simple the Zerg and Protoss were already fightin when we got here, we saw da Zerg as a threat so we shot at dem, and we got scared by the Protoss so we shot at dem too. Though it's a shame I hear dat dey be quite nice once ya get to know one."

Cynder saw this as appalling seeing as of how the Protoss probably didn't do anything to them.

"So what actually caused you to fire first?"

"Ah so da little missy figured it out, the terrans heard about some aliens and without thinking dat dey could be friendly went to go out and exterminate dem, and their reason is 'they were a threat to the empire' or some political excuse."

This information shocked Spyro and confirmed Cynder's suspicions.

"So then why should we trust you, after your entire race attacked another race because they could be a threat?"

"In all honesty Terrans could be better, the Dominion is the one that's addicted to power, and last I remember we have a 'truce' wit da protoss meaning we leave each odher alone and the guns don't start firin' again. Oh looks like the little history lesson is over you're coming in to da base. If ya need me I'll be on the top floor of the cantina." He said as his accent started to weaken.

Sure enough they were now passing over a metal platform that they thought earlier was a natural formation.

They glided down and as they were the main monitor on both of their screens would target different buildings and give them brief descriptions. Though it seemed as though they wouldn't need it for now because the buildings were lifting off and seemed to be heading for a giant vessel of some kind, which was just barely visible against the sky.

The Command Center stayed behind for them and the moment they entered they could feel the force push them down as the building started to lift off.

The buildings were being loaded into some kind of armory where they were being disassembled after the passengers were out.

Spyro and Cynder were quite amazed at what the vessel looked like on the inside. There were things moving everywhere and the bay door was open which had some kind of field across it. What the field did they didn't care because for Spyro it was just plain cool, Cynder on the other hand was a bit more fascinated with the tech that was in here.

They were both pulled out of their thoughts when a terran knocked on their armor.

The terran had a light skin tone, his hair was black and the hair on his face was short and went around his mouth but unlike tosh his stopped at his chin.

"So you're the two A.I.s Tosh was fussing over. Well the name's Jim Raynor, leader of the infamous 'terrorist' group Raynor's Raiders."

* * *

**Leviathantamer: **WHEW, I almost missed this deadline that I set for myself.

**The Lizard: **I know, I was there and I don't like how you didn't include me for this chapter.

**Leviathantamer: **You do know you're mainly a muse right? You have next to nothing to do with the story.

**The Lizard: **WHAT?! But I'm your main guy. I'm the super overpowered one that owns all the bad guys, revives the good guys, and is just generally an insane anthro that can walk through time that is also awesome.

**Leviathantamer: **That's exactly why you're a muse. Here for you readers let me tell you something, this guy is someone I use for personal stories when I don't like the ending and I send him in to change it. I ONLY use him for PERSONAL stories. And just to make him happy I may give him a small role in some stories but people generally don't like OP OC's unless they're owned by a major corporation.

**The Lizard: **Fine. But you owe me a role in a story. Also I do agree with you on the OP OC's I mean the guy with the fox in his stomach practically turned into a god and everyday you meet with two of his fangirls.

**Leviathantamer: **Naruto's not that bad. Anyway official business is the votes are in and you guys (from the reviews) all voted **Number 2**. This means that I can now tell you what the reason for this was.

**The Lizard: **the numbers represented how many planets they go to until a major event happens. Don't worry though the next one will have some detail to go with it.

**Leviathantamer: **alright the voting options for this one is.

**Will Gabriel stab the voodoo doll? **YES **or **NO?

**The Lizard:** For all of you non-StarCraft but Spyro fans instead, this is a choice you can make by selecting someone to stand by. For all you StarCraft fans out there you probably know what this means so I hope you choose the right choice.

**Leviathantamer: **Because no matter how much I want a certain choice it's up to you readers. *sniff* *sniff*


	3. Secret what Secret? Oh you mean that

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that belongs to Insomniac or Blizzard. This consists of everything in StarCraft along with Spyro and Cynder. The only thing I own is my OC who was only in chapter one and the armor designs.**

**Author's Note: **sorry people I'll try to describe the characters and what a scene looks like to my best extent but if you can't imagine them than just google it. I'm really sorry that I'm horrible with descriptions though anyway this will technically be filler chapter but it can also be critical you'd just never know.

* * *

Chapter 3

Secret what Secrets? Oh you mean that.

A.I.'s, this word thoroughly confused the dragons as they had no idea what it meant.

Cynder was the one to actually ask the question.

"A.I. what's that?" she said as she cocked her head to the side making her armor do the same.

This honestly surprised Jim Raynor, he thought that the A.I.s were going to be combat A.I.s that really only used their intelligence to learn how to fight. But these A.I.s seemed to have a sense of curiosity, and he knew for a fact no one in their right mind would put curiosity into a battle robot.

The reason why is known as the 'Curious George Incident' long story short there were two A.I. robots that the government funded and thought it would be a good idea to try and make them more human and hopefully a bit more tactical.

The end result was one robot sticking a C-14 Gauss Rifle in its own face and accidentally pressing the trigger, while the other one evacuated the base by pressing a red button. Needless to say the speakers said "Warning Nuclear Launch Detected" and everyone scattered.

"A.I. stands for artificial intelligence, though I didn't think we had advanced enough technology for ones like you." As Jim Raynor said this he thought back to Arcturus Mengsk's ideas on using Psionic tech to trap a human mind, though he thought he would've disbanded that after Kerrigan's revival.

Cynder was going to continue the conversation when Tosh walked in.

She could finally see what the mysterious Terran's body looked like.

He was a tall Biped that was covered in a quarter-inch thick black material that was oddly metallic yet leathery looking. he had thicker brass colored plates that went from his feet to his knees, the tips of his fingers to his elbows, and it also covered his waist to just below his pectorals (she doesn't know this but this IS a description). He wore odd trinkets that she'd seen the apes wear more typically the magical ones, there were lines around his suit that glowed red along with some circles on his shoulder pads.

"Sorry Raynor I forgot to tell you that these A.I.'s were found abandoned on an old Dominion testing area. I do believe that if they want to they can reveal their old videos, though I did wipe their memories so they wouldn't kill you people on sight."

"So if they're so deadly than why bring them to us?" Jim was asking this as he stole glances to the two robotic creatures.

"I brought them here not because they used teenage minds, but because as a teenager they had more psionic abilities than Kerrigan in all her infested glory." Tosh said this with a slight grin as he saw the turmoil in Jim's mind.

This made Jim majorly think. He knew personally how powerful Kerrigan's psionic abilities were and these formerly Terran teenagers were already stronger than her? The zerg would probably find a way to assimilate their minds, even in their current robotic forms.

"Do you know exactly how powerful these robots are?" Tosh seemed to have waited for the question as he laughed, not chuckled as he usually did but full on laughed.

Tosh getting excited felt his accent increase due to his love of things that can kill beautifully.

"Brotha let me put it this way; each of these teenagers can manipulate the world around them so strongly that they can cause earthquakes and storms with their abilities. It's also the reason why I want your resident Engineer to check out their systems because he seems a lot more skilled than the one I had hired." Not to mention this engineer was constantly in here so he wouldn't complain about staying in his armory.

Jim had to think this through as Tosh might be able to turn these weapons against him at any moment, though they were also A.I.'s so they might have some freedom, but who's to say they didn't have a deal with Tosh though.

"If they want to they can show me their old videos until then they aren't to be upgraded and they won't be let down onto the surface, I'm not going to risk my men's life for some stronger firepower." Tosh just smirked at this, he then proceeded to walk over to one of the robots and knock on their armor snapping them out of what looked like to be a private chat.

"Hey Spyro, Cynder would you mind showing this young man your old videos in private so he can trust you?" Tosh said this playfully as though they were pals since they were kids.

Spyro was the one to talk this time which gave Jim the knowledge that they still have their genders, how this would come in handy Jim had no idea, which led him to scold his own mind for giving him useless information that he probably already knew.

"Yeah, sure from what I can tell no one else in this room other than the guy with the… IS THAT CLAW A HAND REPLACEMENT?" Spyro said as he looked around the room, the man with the claw severely surprised him.

It wasn't the fact that he had a claw even though it was only two blunt pieces that looked like it belonged on a miniature crane (again they don't know these comparisons but I compare them so it helps), it was the fact that he had one in the first place.

Jim glanced backwards to see his old friend and practically the 'soul of the ship' Rory Swann. He was absent mindedly polishing his favorite bowling ball for his next game of bowling in the armory. This time he would absolutely crush those new recruits into their place with a nice set of strikes.

"Hey Rory would you mind taking a break to work on your bowling skills, I know I don't want the captain of my team getting rusty." He said all whilst smiling at his long time friend.

Rory getting the memo replied with an obvious Old Earth New Yorker Accent "What'cha talkin about I never get rusty I'm all chrome, though it wouldn't hurt to work on my 7-10 spares." He said while flexing his muscles and making bowling gestures. This was soon followed by the sound of the hydraulics closing the door as he left.

"Alright so what's the video got to show us?" Jim asked not wanting to beat around the bush when it came to something like this.

"Alright then Spyro, Cynder there should be a purple and a black button in your cockpit and I want you to flip the cover and press the button." These words confused Jim greatly, why would an A.I. need a cockpit, why would an A.I. need buttons on the inside, unless these weren't A.I.s.

Tosh smiled as he heard a hiss of combined hydraulics and the look on Raynor's face when he had finally realized what he meant.

Jim Raynor braced himself for anything to come out of platform that was slowly lowering itself from the 'stomach' area of the body. What he couldn't brace himself for were the two creatures that he saw walking off of the platforms.

* * *

"Sorry Raynor I forgot to tell you that these A.I.'s were found abandoned on an old Dominion testing area." Were the last words Cynder and Spyro heard from that conversation before Spyro landed on a button causing their private channel to open.

Almost unrequited to say it scared both of them with Spyro shouted since he slipped from his harness and landed on the button and Cynder jumped from the noise.

"Sorry Cynder that was an accident, I was only trying to get out of the harness, and I didn't know that pressing the two sides of the small thing on our chest would unlock it." He said whilst rubbing the area where he smacked into the floor

"It's fine Spyro, but at the very least you figured out the way to get out of these harnesses." Cynder said while trying and failing to hold back her snickering.

Cynder then realized that they were openly talking about this and neither of the two Terrans outside had noticed. She decided to bring this up with Spyro since he was the one who caused it.

"Say shouldn't we have gotten their attention? I mean you did make a lot of noise." Cynder kept looking at the screen Spyro was in while constantly glancing at the screen with the two Terrans in it.

"The button that I pressed on my side says Private Channel and there are a couple of other ones that are labeled as different channels." Spyro said this as he looked at all the buttons.

"So in other words we can talk to each other with no one interfering?" she said this with a rather quizzical look on her face.

"I guess so."

Cynder was about to finish talking when she noticed Tosh walking towards Spyro's armor, she decided not to tell him and keep her mouth shut, because if she was right this was going to be hilarious.

"Cynder weren't you going to say somethi-"he never got to finish the sentence as a loud *CLANG* *CLANG* *CLANG* interrupted him and scared him half to death. He checked his screens and saw that Tosh had knocked on his armor. The Terran's voice came through the speakers.

"Hey Spyro, Cynder would you mind showing this young man your old videos in private so he can trust you?" Spyro had no idea what was going on but just assumed that it was part of some scheme to get Jim Raynor to trust them. Judging by the fact that he had to ask through Tosh probably meant that it was supposed to be a secret.

"Yeah, sure from what I can tell no one else in this room" he said this as he looked around the room until he saw someone then remedied his mistake almost immediately "other than the guy with the… IS THAT CLAW A HAND REPLACEMENT?" He shouted this as he had never seen someone with a moving limb replacement. Sure he'd seen more than a couple of peg legs from his experience with pirates, but this took it to a whole new level. The guy's arm still moved and he could obviously control it, and if they had this level of technology than why not make it more natural looking.

Cynder jumped when Spyro shouted, and that jump was more than enough to break the fragile lock-ish thing on her chest. She fell about a foot before hitting the floor of her cockpit and checked her screens, she couldn't see what made Spyro jump because her screen wouldn't move and it frustrated her because she couldn't find out why. Then she looked at her harness which controlled the robot and saw that she wasn't in it. Needless to say her clawed paw made an audible smack against her forehead when she realized why it wasn't moving.

Cynder at least had the brains to think of moving the neck piece of her harness to turn the camera. It worked and she saw just in time to see a Terran with a metal arm replacement that… moved. This went at least to a six on her weirdness meter; the hermit in the Plains of Avalar got the highest score of ten. Back to the current situation she caught the Terran leaving the room and Jim asking about some kind of video. Tosh paused and told them a set of instructions which had confused Jim.

"Alright then Spyro, Cynder there should be a purple and a black button in your cockpit and I want you to flip the cover and press the button." The two dragons looked around their cockpit and eventually found a small square cover on the roof with a latch, they undid the latch the best they could or in the case of Spyro just breaking the latch, and there they found a button and pressed it.

If they had been in the harness still it would've un-latched them then brought up the harnesses. The floor beneath both of them started to vibrate then descend catching both of them off guard.

They had to shield their face as the actual light of the facilities were a lot brighter than the lights in the armor.

When their eyes had finally adjusted they looked up to find an astonished Jim Raynor and a Gabriel Tosh with a big smirk on his face. The dragons in turn finally noticed how big the Terrans were, they were at least a head or two shorter than the average adult dragon.

"What the hell are you two?" Jim managed to ask after overcoming his initial shock.

Spyro and Cynder just looked at each other than after a small half smirk on the side the Terrans couldn't see they turned back to their 'hosts' and said in unison

"We're Dragons from a world known only as The Dragon Realms." They said this in perfect unison then proceeded to smile afterwards. These were the first words spoken from Dragon to a Different Species in well over several million years. Ever since the separation between The Dark Realms and The Dragon Realms no Dragon had spoken to another being outside of their pocket dimension, not even The Chronicler has talked past The Dark Realms.

* * *

**Leviathantamer: **No deadline this time but since three votes had been reached I decided to work on this story again.

**The Lizard: **Yes though doesn't it hurt you the fact that no one has reviewed your story other than your friends.

**Leviathantamer: **Yes it does and though it hurts their vote is still loved and so are the reviews.

**The Lizard: **alright then now that we've gotten that minor inconvenience out of the way THE VOTES WISH TO BE COUNTED! The votes have been painstakingly tallied and it all comes down to a unanimous 3 votes voting for **No**,Gabriel will not stab the voodoo doll.

**Leviathantamer: **for those of who that don't play StarCraft 2 this question meant whether or not Tosh died and since you all voted** NO**, he doesn't die.

**The Lizard: **the next question will actually be a game changer and will not show the reason next chapter. **Willingly **or** Forcefully?**

**Leviathantamer: **so the votes are now open and I hope you've seen how my writing style has changed based on your reviews.

**The Lizard: **he's also very sorry that he can't describe people and extra sorry that you have to Google It if you don't get it.


End file.
